Buisness and love does not mix
by Delenarocs
Summary: Elena and Damon are both vampires who have no humanity. One day they meet in a bar, which resolves to an alley fight. A few days later things starts to heat up between them. seeing as none of them wants love, they come with a plan. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Full sumarry: **Elena and Damon are both vampires who have no humanity. One day they meet in a bar, which resolves to an alley fight. A few days later things

starts to heat up between them. seeing as none of them wants love, they come with a plan.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert jumped from building to building, stalking her prey. She followed him through every alley, hoping she would get him alone. She saw her opportunity when he dropped his phone on the ground. She licked her lips when she got a view of his neck. She could hear the blood going in his veins.<p>

She position herself and let her fangs come out. Her beautiful brown eyes turned dark and bloody in a second. She used her inhuman speed and in a second was grabbing the man. Before he had time to scream for help, her fangs sinked into his neck. She drinked his blood fast and hard. In a second she released him, and his body sinked to the ground.

She wiped her mouth with her backhand and sped out of the alley.

* * *

><p>"He is such a hottie" a woman whispered to her friends, as a man wearing a leather jacket, passed by<p>

"my, my, my. That boy was drop from heaven" Her friend said

The man was wearing a white v-neck, black jeans, black sneakers, and a black leather jacket. His jet black hair was perfectly smooth behind his neck.

He could hear all their conversation with an ease. He smirked at them and sat down on the stool in front of the bar. "Scotch"

The bartender nodded and poured his drink.

"Come here often" a woman said, sitting next to him

He shrugged "Not really". He took his scotch and down it with one big gulp.

"Well, then what is a hottie like you, doing here" she asked, drinking her drink

He smirked "You really want to know?" The woman nodded "Come with me". He got off his stool and walked out the door.

The woman followed him to an alley.

"What are we doing here" The woman asked

The man changed his beautiful face into a dark horror vampire one. He turned to face the woman, and she moved back slowly.

"Oh my god, you're face" She said, backing away

The man smirked and moved towards her

The woman turned around and started to run.

"I love a good hunt" The man sped, grabbed the woman, and sinked his fangs into her neck. In a second, he released her and let her body drop.

"Seriously! Now!" a man said, coming in the alley

"I was hungry, and still am" The man replied

"Damon, you have to stop feeding on innocent people"

"Stefan, shut up and go grow some balls" Damon said

Stefan grabbed the body and carried it "This is the last time, I am cleaning up you're mess"

"Never asked you to" Damon said, then sped out of the alley.

* * *

><p>Elena walked in the Mystic falls bar. She ignored the wolf calls from the guys, and sat in on the stool next to a guy.<p>

"The usual" she said

The bartender nodded and poured her drink.

The man sitting next to her turned to face her.

"Aren't you a little young, to be drinking vodka" the man asked her

Elena turned to face him "Aren't you a little old to be by yourself at night? Did you're nurse forget about you"

The man smirked "Fiesty, I like that". He hand out his hand "Damon"

Elena looked at him, and thought 'he would make a nice meal'. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Elena"

"Nice to meet you, Elena" he said, and gulped his drink.

"Whatever" Elena replied

Damon couldn't help but smile at her. She was the first girl he met, that didn't goo goo ga ga over him. It's a shame she has to die, in order for him to survive. But oh well. That's survival

"I like you're style" He said

Elena rolled her eyes. She knew what he was trying to do. Unfortunally for him, she wasn't the right person to screw. She ignored him and walked out the bar.

Damon smirked "Young people" He got off and followed her outside.

Elena walked outside. She was hungry and couldn't find anyone right now. She wasn't suprised at that. You'd have to be crazy to be out at 1:00 am. She decided to hide somewhere, in case the guy she met in the bar- decided to walk out.

To her luck, a second later the man was outside. Elena smirked and let her fangs come out.

"Oh, miss Elena."

_'What the heck does this guy want?'_ Elena thought '_Must be a pedophile. At least this one derserves to die'_

She waited for him to come closer, before attacking him. She waited for him, then lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the wall.

"You really shouldn't follow a girl at night" She said

Damon smirked "Oh, you poor thing" He pushed her arms away, and slammed her into the wall. He showed her his vampire face.

Elena smirked "Another vampire"

"A hotter one too" Damon replied

"too bad you have die" She snapped his arm and slammed him into the wall. She sped towards him and threw him, sending him crashing into a bunch of trash cans.

She sauntered over to him "Don't ever put you're hands on me."

Damon growled and charged at her. He grabbed her and was about to flip her, when in a bat of an eye, he was on the ground. Elena was on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

_'What a woman' _Damon thought. He was facinated by her. He has met a lot of female vampire, but she was the first who ever beated him.

Elena looked at him, and couldn't help getting lost in his eyes.

"So, are you gonna kiss me, or just gawk at me" Damon said, smirking

"You are one cocky, bastard"

"Guilty as charge" Damon replied

Elena shook her head, and got off him. "You're not worth the kill" She turned around and started walking away, when she was grabbed and slammed into a wall. Damon moved closer to her, so that their bodies were touching. Their faces were so close to each other. Damon ran his finger in her hair.

"get off me" Elena said

"Make me, sweetheart" He said playfully

"What do you want, Damon? And be quick with it, or I will have you're heart in my hand in the next 2 seconds"

Damon smirked "I want you"

Elena laughed and pushed him away "Sorry, but I need a man. Not a boy"

"I can show you what kind of a man, I am" He smirked again.

"Goodbye, Damon" Elena said

"We'll meet again, Elena"

Elena shook her head then disappeared from his sight.

"What a woman. I would love to get a piece of that." Damon said, before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Plz review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Damon stopped his car in front of his mansion. He got out of his car and motion the girl to do the same. The girl stepped out of the car, and held the door open for him. He smirked at her, and sniffed her neck. He could smell the fresh blood that ran through her veins. He motioned her in, and walked in behind her.

"You're 2 hours late than usual" Stefan said, at his brother who was coming in the door. He was on the couch, reading a book.

Damon gave Stefan a look "I didn't realize I had a curfew"

"Who's she" Stefan asked, not taking his eyes off the page.

"Some girl who I picked up from the bar" Damon replied. He told the girl to go sit down, and she obeyed.

Stefan sighed "That's you're 6th one this week"

"Excuse me for trying to survive" He said, taking off his jacket

Stefan threw the book on the chair. He moved closer to the girl "How old are you"

"19" the girl replied robotic like

Stefan gave Damon a disgusting look "Damon, this young woman has her whole life ahead of her, and you're gonna ruin it a-"

"Stefan, save me the crappy lecture" Damon said, interuppting him "I need to eat"

"There are blood bags downstairs"

"Can you blame me for wanting it fresh"

Stefan shook his head

"Anyway, we need to talk"

"About what?" Stefan asked

Damon sat down "I met this girl-"

"And you sucked the life out of her. What's new"

"Would you shut up and let me finish?" He gave Stefan a murder look "Anyway, she wasn't an ordinary girl"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she was a vampire"

Stefan eyes lit up. "What did she look like, and where is she?"

"Well, she had brown silky hair, her eyes were golden brown." He seemed to be lost in his thought now "She had the face of an angel"

Stefan laughed "What are you in love with her?" He made a face and starred into the distance "Her golden brown eyes, she had the face of an angel" He broke out laughing again.

Damon smirked "In love! Stefan what's my motto"

"Damon salvatore never falls in love"

"Exactly. I never fall in love- in fact," He grabbed his jacket "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find, Elena" He gave another smirk then disappeared

* * *

><p>Damon roamed the streets looking for Elena. He went to the bar, where they first met. He checked the hospital to see if she was there, praying on people. He even went to the sheriffe to ask her to check, who Elena was, and where did she live. But unfortunally she did not find anything on her. He returned back in the streets to look for her.<p>

He hid in dark alleys, hoping she would be there.

"Where the hell is this girl" Damon asked to no one in particular.

After an hour of nothing he spotted a girl walking by. He knew from the back of his mind that girl wasn't Elena. Elena wouldn't have been following someone, but this one was just walking.

Damon shrugged "I could go for a little snack". He started following the girl.

Elena felt a weird disturbed feeling. She was walking behind building, when she sensed someone following her. She decided to have a little snack before going home.

She sped on top of the building, waiting to either kill, or eat whatever was following her.

As the person got closer, she got ready.

"Young lady! I'm here to make sure you're okay"

Elena rolled her eyes and attacked him. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the building door. She was about to sink her fangs when she realized who the person was.

"What are you a stalker?" Elena asked him

Damon smirked "Funny, we keep meeting like this"

Elena held his throat tighter "Answer me" she said through gritted teeth

"No. I was trying to get a snack" he answered

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" she held him even tighter

"Because we both know, you want me" he smirked again. He pushed her hand off his throat. "And you can't"

Elena got angry "Don't play games with me, Damon. I'm angry and not in the mood right now."

Damon smirked .He grabbed her and sped on the wall. He held her hips in place.

"Maybe I can change you're mood" he said against her neck.

Elena smirked. The feel of Damon's breath on her neck sent a sharp tingling feeling down her spine. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. She turned off all her emotions 200 years ago, and now all of a sudden she was feeling something.

He planted a little kiss on her neck

"Are you trying to rape me?" Elena asked jokingly

"Maybe" He said against her lips.

She grabbed and sped him over the wall. She circled his neck with her finger.

"What do you want Damon" She asked him yet again

He grabbed her hand and kissed it "You"

Elena smirked "What are you in love with me or something?"

"Don't flatter yourself, angel. I never fall in love"

"Then why are you following me" she moved her lips closer to his "is it because you love me, or want m-"

Elena didn't have time to finish her sentence. She was interuppted by Damon's mouth connecting with hers. He kissed her hard and passionatly.

Elena pulled away from the kiss and smirked "was that turning you on"

"Like a light switch" Damon said, as he kissed her again. He grabbed her and sped her into a room in the building. Luckly there was no one there. He set her on the bed without breaking the kiss.

She started unbotton his shirt.

He pulled away from the kiss, and started kissing her neck.

"You work fast" Elena said.

"I know. I'm awesome." He said

She finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. She traced his abs. The feel of her hand on his abs going lower, made him go hard.

Elena felt his hard groin, and smirked. "you want me bad? Don't you?"

Damon kissed her then pulled away "As you can tell by the buldge in my pants. Yes"

Elena touched his groin again. "Well to bad". She pushed him away with inhuman force, and sent him crashing on the wall. "I have places to be".

Damon groaned on the floor and snarled at her "You are such a tease, Elena"

Elena smirked and opened the door. "I know. I'm awesome" she sped out of the area.

Damon groaned and tried to make his boner go away. He didn't like being played for a fool, or at least by a girl. He didn't know what has gotten into him, that made him so hard. Usually it goes away about 1 seconds later, but this one didn't. Either she was really good at this, or he was falling in love already. And that could not happen. He was Damon freaking Salvatore, and he does not fall in love.

Or did he fall already.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten on the last chapter<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Elena sped from the old building. She went far away to make sure Damon didn't follow her. Even thought she was just playing him, she kinda felt something. She realizes that she was feeling, and quickly shut off her emotions. _"Emotion will drive you wild" _she remember the vampire that had turned said. She couldn't risk getting silly human emotions at times like this. She had to get to Elijah fast.

She arrived in front of Elijah's mansion and knocked on the door.

"Who is it" a lady asked from inside

Elena rolled her eyes "Betty, it's me, Elena."

The door opened and Elena sped inside. She went into Elijah's study and found him sitting behind his desk.

Elijah smirked "Elena, you're 5 seconds late"

Elena sat down on the couch "Your maids fault" Elena snapped

Elijah sighed "Oh well, no matter" He opened his cabinet, grabbed a picture, and gave it to Elena. "Name: Trevor Auburn. Owns me money, and refuses to pay. I need you to track him down, kill him, and bring his body to me"

Elena nodded "Vampire or human"

"Does it matter" Elijah asked. Elena starred at him, and he sighed "Vampire. Turn 2005- will be a very easy challenge"

"Where does he live"

"48 montrue street." Elena nodded again and head out. "Oh and Elena." She turned around to face him. "He has a girlfriend. So if she tries to stop you, do not hesitate to kill her"

Elena smirked "Have I ever been sensative to care for a pathethic human?" She sped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elena cut throught a neighborhood to find this Trevor. On her way there she sensed someone following her. She recognized the smell and smirked. She ignored it and continued to walk, until she found the place. She realized that the person was still following her. She got angry.<p>

"Really brave for you to follow me"

He smirked "Can you blame me"

She turned around "Yes I can. I am on a really important mission, Damon. And I can not have you stalking me."

Damon sped her on the wall "We need to talk"

"Sometime else" she said, trying to push him off, but he grabbed her hand. She really didn't like being followed or played with. She had an important mission, and can not afford to screw up, just because he was obsessed her.

"I'm serious, Elena. I do not like being made a fool of-"

Elena cut him off "What's wrong? Did my actions leave you throbbing" She asked while touching his groin. She needed an excuse so she could go and do her job. Since, the last one had given her a good 6 minutes -which is more then she'll need to kill the guy- she decided to do it again.

"You really need to stop that" Damon snarled at her. He smacked her hand away.

Elena smirked and pushed him off again. This was not the time to flirt, and try to get in her pants. "Stop following me, Damon. Or you'll regret it" She warned before entering the house.

Since he was a vampire, she did not need an invitation to enter. She entered quietly. To her unfortunate, Damon had followed inside. She warned him to stay quiet or she would have his head on a plate. He obeyed and shut his mouth.

She creped up the stairs when the light was turned on. She thought it was Damon and turned around, when she saw it was Trevor. He had a stake gun in his hand and was pointing it at her.

"Who the hell are you" he asked

"You're worse nightmare" she said, then threw her vamp face on. She tackled him with speed, causing him to drop the gun. She pinned him on the ground.

"You work for Elijah, right?" Trever asked

Elena smirked "Yep, and he wants me to deliver a message"

"Look, tell him I just need a few more days-"

"Sorry," Elena cut him off "No more"

"Baby," she heard a woman say "Are you okay? I heard some noises"

Elena smirked at Trevor

The woman gasped when she saw this and started running towards Elena. Elena vamped out on her, causing her to step back.

"Rose, go back to bed" Trevor screamed at her.

"No. Stay" Elena said as she entered her hand into Trevor's chest. She pulled out her hand, and in it was Trevor's heart.

"Noooo" Rose screamed "TREVOR" She quickly ran and grabbed her phone, but Damon grabbed her by the throat.

He shook his head "Can't have that, sugar" before he voliently ripped her neck bone out of her neck. He watched her sink to the ground.

Elena smirked at him, and got off of Trevor, and sauntered towards him. "You're hearless. I like that"

He smirked "So are you, sweetheart"

She dumped the heart on the floor. "So what do you need to talk about"

"Us. Ever since our little night, i've been thinking about you- and not in that kind of way, so don't flatter yourself. And I've realize that-"

"You're in love with me"

He smirked "Lets not go over our heads. Anyway, I realize that you're the first girl that I have not either fed on, or have sex with"

"So you wanna rape me?" Elena asked

"No. I want to make a deal." He throws Roses bone on the ground. "Me and you, professional buisness. We have sex, and-"

"What's in it for me. You get to have sex and I get what"

Damon sped them on to a wall "Think about it. Pleasure, no strings attached, no love, just pure hotness."

"And why not just compell a girl to this"

Damon scoffed "Well, duh. I'd probably kill her with my massive strengh. But you are a vampire, and with you I can full speed"

"So, you're using me"

"No, look, if you do it, I will do whatever you want for a year"

Elena smirked "Sounds like a plan"

"good, wanna start now?" he asked her.

She shook her head "No, I have to get this body, to Elijah"

"Fuck Elijah. It's only you and me now"

Elena hesitated for a moment before crashing her lips with Damon's, As there lips touched, Elena felt a tingling feeling down her spine. She ignored it and continued kissing him. He returned back the kiss, adding passion to it. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore her's. Apart from the past kissed they shared, this one was different. It was full of passion and lust instead.

Damon pulled away from her and started kissing her neck. He started from her shoulders and kept moving up. Elena moaned at the feel of his sweet lips touching her skin. Damon, also moaned when she rubbed his groin. He felt completly turn on and started taking his jacket off, unly to be stopped by Elena.

He was puzzled "Why"

"I told you, I have to get this body to Elijah" She gave him a kissed then pulled away "when I get back okay" She told him then grabbed the body and disappeared.

Damon stood there shocked. Was this how it would always be? They start kissing and about to go on further, when she gets up and leaves? He could not take that. He had to find a better time to get her, but al least she'll back.


End file.
